Butters Stotch
Leopold "Butters" Stotch, voiced by Matt Stone, is a secondary-turned-primary character in the series. He is a fourth grader at South Park Elementary Appearance Butters has a small tuft of bright blond hair on the top of his head. He wears a turquoise jacket and dark green pants. Personality Butters has a warm personality that everyone finds comforting. Fans consider him one of the sweetest, most innocent, and most gullible characters on the show. He is unique because he has the personality of a child, in contrast to the other more cynical, adult-like kids. He is generally much nicer and much more naive than the four main characters, Relatives Eric Cartman Butters has become Cartman's most frequent bullying victim. Butters sees Cartman sometimes as a friend and treats him as so. However, Cartman takes advantage of this and finds Butters extremely easy to manipulate and convert to his point of view, or get him to do what he wants. He is often extremely cruel to him, and uses him as a scapegoat whenever he needs someone to blame (Stan and Kyle also occasionally do this). He constantly makes fun of him for his effeminate tendencies and his naive, innocent, nature, often calling him "gay" ,Butters does not even take a stand on Cartman and that somehow, Butters is the only main character who does not hate Cartman despite all the cruelty he receives from Cartman Kyle Broflovski His friendship with Kyle is fairly decent; Kyle treats Butters more kindly than the other boys, seen when he decided to take Butters along to Casa Bonita for his birthday instead of Cartman because of the fact that Cartman was selfish, bullied Kyle, and was always being antisemitic towards him. This was not the only reason why Butters was invited to Kyle's birthday as Kyle was invited to Butters' birthday the previous month. Kyle attempted to tell Butters how Cartman was taking advantage of him Tommy Boyman the relationship between Tommy and Butters are fully close, the two get along ,Butters never hated Tommy, on the contrary, he likes him as a friend Kenny McCormick Butters took Kenny's place after he died, leading to more interaction between the two in later episodes. Butters friendship to Kenny seems to be stronger than Cartman, since Cartman usually makes fun of both Butters and Kenny. In "Kenny Dies", Butters draws a picture of him and Kenny (as best friends) together in an airplane, which Kyle delivers to Kenny at the hospital. Kenny plays the "good cop" and comforts Butters Token Black Token and Butters ,are often seen together in many episodes, most notably in "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?", in which they are seen together throughout the whole episode. When they were at Sunday School, Token is seen next to Butters when he goes to tell the boys about Timmy. When Kenny gets run over, they are next to each other crossing the street, and when they sneak into the church they are seen together again. In the episode "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" they are seen on the same sled. In the class room they sit next to each other. They also both join Cartman's Band "Faith+1" in "Christian Rock Hard". In the beginning of "The List", when Butters tells the boys that the girls in their classroom have a list rating every boy from cutest to ugliest, Token asks him which one of the boys is the ugliest, to which Butters says he doesn't know yet, saying that the girls won't let anyone else but themselves see the list. Although Token and Butters are known to be on good terms with each other, in the end of "W.T.F.", they are seen fighting with each other, blaming each other for the loss of stardom of the W.T.F. while Cartman and Kyle fight each other for the same reason, as well as Stan and Jimmy fighting each other for the same reason * others realtionships Trivia * Butters' first spoken line was "Me too!" in "Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods", however, his voice sounded more like Stan's voice. * Butters is friends with Pip and Dougie. ** your birthday in September 11 ** the blood type of Butters is O ** in Season 18 ,he is now main character Category:Characters Voiced by Matt Stone Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters